At kono camp
by ohthatsmyname
Summary: Being sent to camp with your girlfriends is fun on one hand but going to be a camp councilor and partner with your enemy too! now there's a problem. Read on how Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino deal with being pitted against Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, & Shikamau


**Kono Camp Games**

A pink-haired girl named Sakura was getting ready for her yearly summer camp trip that she usually took part in. She was packing her regular camp stuff like extra clothes, shoes, hair accessories, her swimsuit, flashlight, sleeping bag, and more. But this year, things were different; because she was going to be a councilor, with her friends. And sadly; with her enemies too.  
Kono Camp was exciting and fun. Sakura and her friends had great memories and good times there, and also bad memories that she couldn't forget. Her best friends were friends that she made through her first time at camp, when they all found out that they went to the same school. This made Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata excitingly happy. But unfortunately, they went to the same school as their enemies; except for their _worst_ enemy, whom Sakura despised---it was personal. Sasuke Uchiha had done so many things that were so bad in camp that even after camp was over, he was gossiped about. Some of the things he did caused Sakura to be gossiped about as well.

Sakura and her girlfriends, as said, met at Kono Camp. Each one of them had not only met each other, but they had also met the enemies; who hadn't banded together yet. They met Neji, who was Hinata's cousin and now Sasuke's second in command. Naruto, a ramen-loving boy, Sasuke's best friend (go figure), and who the girls suspect that Hinata likes. Shikamaru, a smart lazy ass who just got bad grades and says that everything was way too troublesome, although he's a genius. Then, there was the arrogant, sadistic jerk whose ego was larger than the world AND he thought that he was better than everyone. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. HE was Sakura's number one enemy, because they'd practically written their own history book together. They went way back, 10 years ago, when they were seven…

Sasuke had just enrolled into Kono Camp. He was THE cutest boy at camp--at the time. All the girls had fawned over him and had hearts in their eyes.  
One day, Sasuke asked Sakura to come for a swim with him. All the other girls became jealous because he asked HER and not THEM, but they didn't mind. What Sakura didn't know, was that a mean joke was about to be played on her. Sasuke had planned to take her swimming before lunch, then push her into the water, grab her clothes, run away to Neji, and keep them. So that's what he did. Isn't that so mean? That's what Sakura soon thought. So when she got out of the water, she screamed and the head camp director, Tsunade, heard her and came running. Sakura explained what happened and Tsunade got mad. The two girls didn't notice that everything was being taped by a boy with long flowing, brown hair, and pale clear eyes; who was silently laughing to himself.

Then, the year after, Sasuke put a snake in her bed. Which she found, when she was getting into bed, on the last day of camp.

Sakura screamed so loud that cabin 5, next to hers, heard her. For her, that night was it.  
It.  
Was.  
WAR.

The next year that they came back, they were 9 years old. Sasuke was once again boiling up a plan for his prank on his oh-so-beloved victim. This time, he used the aid of his friends; but they were able to concoct a plan. Since this was the first year of not doing a prank on her, he decided to see if Sakura would do something…and boy, did she bring it on.  
Sakura, like Sasuke, used the aid of her friends for a plot of revenge. All the girls thought of ideas that were pretty bad. But not as bad as what the shy Hinata Hyuuga had thought of.

The plan was to steal the boys' underwear, and post them up on the flagpoles before the morning of the last day at camp. The plan was hard to complete because the guys were alert. But in the end, the girls succeeded and the guys were left fuming. Even the head director, Lady Tsunade, was laughing.

The pranks went on like this for 7 years. Soon it became like a tradition to them. They were practically the same things going back and forth; prank and then revenge on the other party's part. Quickly, the camp became a girl versus boy camp. Before long, the leader had had enough of the petty pranks. She was quite thankful that the pranksters were going to be the councilors this year. She knew they were all responsible adolescences, but she wondered if the rivalry between Sasuke and Sakura would make them fail at being leaders. She would give it a try.

This year, they were going to enroll into Kono Camp as COUNCILORS. So, Tsunade sent out letters two months in advance, before camp started, in order to see who was going to be a councilor for sure. What they didn't know, was that the girls were going to be working with the enemies, but oh, would they soon find out.

The able members arrived on the day councilor training was to start. The girls squealed when they saw that their friends were part of the council. But their happy smiles quickly turned into scowls. They saw the enemies exiting, what looked like the Leader Sasuke's limo. The girls could hear the guys saying their thanks to the driver and to Sasuke. The girls just stood where they were at the entrance of the building like scowling statues. The faces of the guys turned sour when they saw who was blocking their way to the main camp office.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sakura questioned and pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm here as a councilor; what about you? …Oh wait, let me guess: you're a chef for the cafeteria." Sasuke regarded her calmly and then progressed into a mocking manner. The comment made Sakura's scowl deepen.

No, I am here for your reason too. I was asked by Tsunade to be a councilor." Sakura remarked. Then, a light-bulb moment went in her head. IT WAS ALL THE DIRECTOR'S IDEA. She'd have give her a little one on one later.

"ALL COUNCILORS PLEASE PUT YOUR THINGS INTO YOUR CABINS. GIRLS IN CABIN 4 AND GUYS IN CABIN 7. ONCE YOU HAVE DONE THAT, YOU ARE TO GO TO THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU." The loud message came over an outdoor intercom system. Soon after it was said, it was repeated, but everyone got it the first time. It kinda seemed like a race because everyone was running to their cabins, then sprinting to the director's office.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Lady Tsunade looked around and mentally counted how many councilors there was supposed to be and then looked around the room to do a head count. Once she counted that everyone was present, she began.

"I have you all gathered here--" She began, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade, I question your choices for this year's council. I mean…why NARUTO?! She then turned to him as if to say, "No offence."

"First of all, you don't question my decisions, or you will regret it and don't worry about Naruto, he'll be fine." Tsunade calmly commented, as the thought '_I hope_' was in her brain.

"Okay, as I was saying before I was interrupted," The head director stated, annoyed, and the guys snickered. "You are all gathered in my office as you see, because there are some matters that I have to inform you about."

"As you have noticed, there are no younger campers around, because the first two weeks of July are set up for training the councilors. Obviously, I can't just send you out there without proper training to handle kids of all ages." As she said this, she looked into everyone's eyes around the room.

"So, you have two weeks to complete your training. This year we are doing the 'TRUST Your Partner' program once again." The statement caused some confused faces to arise. Seeing this, she explained.

"I will assign you a partner of the opposite gender that you will have to gain trust from and get to know. Then, I will assign you a director which both of you will be working with when camp Kono is in full session." Then, she started to assign partners, which was a dread to most people, but above all, it was a HORROR to Sakura.

"Sasuke, you're trust partner will be Sakura, and any requests for a partner change will be denied. Neji, you're with Tenten. Hinata, Naruto. And Shikamaru, with Ino. Now, no complaining--" Suddenly, the door burst open and in came four activity directors and the Tsunade's assistant with some books. The first to come in was a guy that was way too energetic, followed by a guy with silver hair and an eye-patch on his left eye, a woman with red eyes, and a lazy looking guy with a cigar in his mouth.

"These are the directors that you will be working with. Sasuke, Sakura; you guys will be working with Kakashi." The silver haired man with the eye-patch nodded and raised his hand. (Kakashi will not be reading the stupid, perverted book because there will be children around.) Without acknowledging his gesture, she continued. "Neji, Tenten; you two will be working with Kurenai." The woman with red eyes nodded her head. "Naruto, Hinata; you two are paired up with Gai." The guy (lol) that first came into the room made a pose with his thumb up and a white 'ping' came from his teeth. "Shikamaru and Ino; you will be working with Asuma. All--or rather the rest--of the information that you need to know, is in the books that my assistant, Shizune will give you." The main director, Tsunade, nodded, and Shizune gave the books to the councilors and directors.

"I will brief you on your directors, for there are too many things to be done and there won't be enough time:  
Kakashi is the head of the self-defence program; for you never know what is out here and out there. This program is quite popular nowadays.  
Moving on is Kurenai, she is the head of the arts and crafts, and is a well-known artist.  
Gai is the head of the physical education and sports program. The name is self-explanatory.  
Finally, Asuma is the mind tactics and strategic games head. He is more the head of the 'education' unit of our camp.  
So, that's what you need to know about your directors; for now. You'll get to know them better by the end of the two weeks in training, and then more as the summer goes on."

In the thoughts of the councilors :  
Sakura: 'Omg. I'm stuck with the JERK! Ergh! And the late director…how can my perfect, dream summer end in such a tragedy?! I'd better be on the look out, 'cause you never know what the Uchiha might do.' She looked at Sasuke with an evil glare.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with quite a lot of interest: 'This summer is going to be A LOT of **fun**.' He smiled evilly.

Hinata: 'YAY! I'm paired with Naruto! dances mentally He is sooo sweet and sooo cute. It's sad that I'm stuck with the freaky director Gai and his sports. Arggh. I hate sports, but sometimes they're okay…I guess…'

Naruto: 'Sweet. I get Hinata. She's cute. I wish this meeting thing would hurry up so I can look for ramen, or play basketball.'

Neji; looking at Tenten: 'It's going to be so nice to work with Tenten; maybe I can do something to her that will be unforgettable…hmm…man, how long is this thing going to take?! It's taking forever!'

Tenten, looking through the corner of her eye, spotting Neji with a weird look on his face: ' I don't like the look on Neji's face. He looks like he's planning something dangerous...whatever that may be. I better be prepared.'

Shikamaru: 'This is way too troublesome. I'm paired with the loudmouth freak; a feminine Naruto. sigh I hope school comes fast. I'm looking forward to it; surprisingly.'

Ino: 'OMG!!! I'm paired with Shika!!! It isn't that bad…at least he won't do anything…but then that means I have to do _everything_. At least I'm not stuck with the enemy that I hate. Poor Sakura. I feel sorry for the girl; being paired with her number one enemy…  
light bulb lights  
Omg! I could totally be matchmaker for the two prankmasters! They would make such a cute couple! Hinata and Naruto just need the right push to get together. Neji and Tenten are the same, but they kinda have the same thing going on as Sasuke and Sakura. Hmm…Shikamaru is just lazy. I could force him to do whatever I want to be done. I have to get everyone to get in on getting Sasuke and Sakura become a couple. Muhahaha. Oh! Woops…what did the director say?'

**Normal**

Tsunade had cleared her throat so many times to get everybody's attention, that it sounded like she was having a coughing fit. This got their attention, as well as brought them back to reality and out of their thoughts.

"Are you okay, Tsunade?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Oh, before I forget. Your first training session of the trust program, is at one o'clock outside the gym, and you HAVE to arrive with your partner. You are to eat lunch with them." She stated, and then dismissed everyone.

The directors went to their stations to set up plans for their programs. The adolescences parted ways and went in their gender groups. The girls went to Cabin 4, which they were staying at until the camp officially started, while the boys went to the gym to play some basketball…

**With the girls**

Once they had reached their cabin, Sakura locked the doors and then checked the windows to make sure they were closed. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino looked at her strangely, thinking that she ate something with drugs in it before coming here.

"Can you believe this?!" Sakura boomed. "I'm stuck with the world's most egotistic JERK and I'm suppose to TRUST HIM!!!" She yelled. Then said under her breath, "As if."

"Okay, come on, he can't be THAT bad." Ino said, but she knew what would happen next. Sakura would go on about what he did to her and then what his "friends" did to them and on and on. Ino looked at her friends with a pleading look. She saw that Hinata had an idea, and was thinking, not knowing what to say exactly, then finally saying it.

"Uh Sakura…? Did you know that Sasuke is coming to our school this Fall? I heard it from Neji." Hinata informed Sakura to get her distracted, and it did...causing her to faint from sudden stress. Tenten was busying looking for another shirt, suddenly heard a thud on the floor, looked up to see the others surrounding Sakura, and decided to step over to them.

"I think she's way too stressed. Let's move her to her bed." Ino said. So, the three conscious girls picked up their pink-haired best friend and laid her on her bunk.

"She's too obsessed with Sasuke; but not in the fangirly way…more like…in a creepy way…with the need for revenge…" Tenten said once the three had placed Sakura. Ino turned to her two friends that were standing across the bed.

"Omg! I have an awesome idea! Why don't we totally matchmake Sakura with Sasuke? Like, she totally deserves it. I mean come on, don't you think that they would look pretty cute together?" Ino threw her thoughts out of her head and then paused for a second to catch her breath, then continued without bothering the other girls to speak. "Remember when we were all fourteen, at the campfire, and Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and didn't seem to mind, and he even carried her to her cabin? That was sooo cute!"

Hinata decided to butt in, and had to say her 'two-cents'. "Have you guys noticed that Sasuke, though he pranks Sakura a lot, shows a kind of respect to her, more than the average girl? I Mean, HE did prank Sakura on his first year here, and practically ignored everybody except the guy friends he has now."

The other two thought it over and then started to smile. Ino asked Tenten what time it was, and she said there was 15 minutes left.

"Why do you need to know?" Tenten asked.

"I have a plan, and just to be safe, we should move to Hinata's bed 'cause Sakura might hear." Ino motioned them to move across the room left of the door. Then, they all sat on Hinata's bed in a rough circle.

"Well, now we all think that we should get the prankster kind and queen together. Just as I said, I have a plan…" Ino said, in her normal voice and then lowered her voice a notch. "Hinata turns to Hinata? I know you like Naruto; well, everybody does, except the idiot you like Hinata makes a face when the word idiot comes up. You have to make him realize you like him, so do something. Kiss him for godamnsakes! Do something that will catch his attention so he'll understand!" She said. Hinata looked shocked at what she would have to do and then turned bright red. Ino then whipped around to Tenten, who was surprised a bit at Ino's sudden action that she fell to the floor.

"Get up already; you are the most coordinated out of all three of us--and YOU fall. Jeez. You do the same thing with Neji; that I just told Hinata. And I don't care if you like him or not, but you most likely do, 'cause I saw that you were looking at him during the meeting." Tenten started to deny, but then gave up.

Pretty soon, Ino was telling them what to do and what not to do so sternly, that it made them feel like she would kill them if they didn't do what she told them to. The only person worse than Ino, was Sakura; because added with her wit, she had super strength! Some people at the camp called her the "Female Sasuke", which pissed her off, causing a lot of people to have injuries after they called her that. Sasuke laughed when he heard what happened, and got a "gift" from Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, she began to awaken from her fainting spell, and the girls immediately shut up and went to her.

"What happened to me?" Sakura said groggily.

"You fainted, because of the news Hinata told you." Tenten said.  
"Oh…" She had a strange look on her face and then her mood changed. " We better be going, 'cause I don't wanna miss lunch; even though I have to eat it with the freak…" She mumbled that last part.

"Sakura's right. We have 10 minutes left anyway," Tenten said, as she looked at her watch and then checked her appearance. She soon ran off to who-knows-where. Ino did the same thing and went off.

Hinata and Sakura were left alone together and they sweatdropped when they saw their speed as they ran out the door.

"Why don't we go as well, but at a slower pace?" Hinata suggested in a small voice and Sakura agreed. Hinata helped her out of bed and then they changed.

Sakura changed into a pair of white shorts and a green tank top. Hinata wore a white tank toped with a blue shirt and red shorts. Then, they were off; to look for their partners.

**With the guys**

The guys went to the gym to play some b-ball after the meeting. They decided to play two-on-two since there was just four of them.

"Tch. It's going to be troublesome around the women; we have to _work_ with them." Troublesome Shikamaru complained. The guys agreed, except Naruto who disagreed.

"It's all because you don't like your partners! I like that I got Hinata, 'cause she is awesome!" Naruto said with a big grin. Then, suddenly, Neji growled and Naruto screamed like a girl.

"Don't hurt her or else you'll pay." Neji snapped at Naruto.

"Ehh?! I thought you didn't like her?" Naruto said shocked. Even Shika was shocked as well as Sasuke, but Sasuke hid it well.

"She's family, and I'd get my butt kicked by her father if I didn't protect her. I've always protected her; but nobody really notices." Neji explained casually, as if he hadn't growled at Naruto. Naruto just nodded, but was still shocked at Neji's action. Then, they went back to playing basketball.

Neji and Shikamaru, against Sasuke and Naruto. They played in silence for 5 minutes until Sasuke said 'break'. The guys started talking as they got their water bottles. (Where'd they come from? '')

"Tenten is such an easy prey…" A certain Hyuuga muttered to himself, chuckling inwardly. Kukuku. He shuttered when he noticed the others staring at him. "I'm gonna go change now." He hurriedly walked to the bathrooms. The remaining boys watched him leave awkwardly, but then decided to ignore what he just said.

Soon, all the boys left the gym except for Sasuke. He stayed for a while to play and then got bored and remembered that it was time for lunch.

**With Tenten**

'Where could that guy be?' Tenten thought to herself. Then, she saw a shape coming up the hill as she walked, and she immediately knew that it was Neji, because his hair was long and the guy was taller than her by about 5 inches. 'Hmm…oh…let's make this a fun summer…' Tenten grinned evilly. 'Hmm…what should I do? It's Neji after all…hmm…looks around and sees a tall tree with a branch about as high as Neji's head…oh that tree looks promising. Maybe I could climb up on it, and then jump on him.' She decided to try it, but her plan backfired. He saw her before she could take action, and turned the joke on her.

"Hi there, monkey." Neji said, as he smirked as he walked up to the tree.

"I'm not a MONKEY!" Tenten said as she jumped on him, and missed.

"Jeez Tenten, you should be more coordinated than this. You should have been able to jump on me." He said, snickering as he side-stepped her, then went on his way.

"HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten shouted with venom in her voice. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" She roared. That's when Neji started running for his dear life.

**With Ino**

'Omg, where can that guy possibly be?' Ino thought, as she was walking by the lake on her way to the cafeteria. Then Ino saw him; he was strolling down the pathway and turned to the lake to sit down on some grass near the bank. Then, he laid back to look at the sky. Ino was watching Shikamaru from afar.

'That lazy ass! He should be looking for ME and it's almost lunch time! ERGH!' Ino thought and then stalked up to him.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru drawled out, as he saw Ino in front of him, glaring down.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE LOOKING FOR ME!!! COME ON, LET'S GO BEFORE WE'RE LATE!" Ino yelled, with flames in her eyes, and pulled Shikamaru up to his feet, beginning to drag him to the cafeteria. All the way there, he was mumbling, "What a troublesome woman…"

**With Sakura and Hinata**

Since Sakura left with Hinata, they had walked to the cafeteria, but decided to wait outside for their partners.

"So, what do you think of your partner, Hinata?" Sakura asked her, since the silence was driving her nuts.

"He's okay…" Hinata said, blushing slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl.

"Aww…you like Naruto, don't you?" Sakura said which made the dark-haired girl blush even more. "That is so sweet! I hope by the end of summer the both of you get together! That'd be cool if you guys could be a couple during the school year and on…" As she said this she hugged Hinata tightly.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Hinata asked since she got over her blush, "I think you like him even though you deny it…"

"EH?! Me and Uchiha?! NO WAY!!! That is so wrong in so many ways." Sakura denied all ties she had to liking Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay, then tell me the reason why you and Sasuke wouldn't make a good couple. You stated: 'That is so wrong in so many ways'. How is it wrong?" Hinata asked evenly.

"Well…uh…" Sakura was fumbling with her words. 'Damn. I can't think of one, usually I have so many…dammit…that is such a complete lie…guess I should tell the truth…hmm I guess I did like the Uchiha at one time…but not so much after what he did to me.' "One good reason why I don't like him is because…"

"So, what is one good reason you don't like me, Sakura?" A voice said from behind her, which made her squeal.

"Oh! Hi…Sasuke." Sakura said in a feigned voice, as she turned to the owner of the voice.

"So, what's your answer Sa-ku-ra?" He stressed her name into three syllables.

Hinata stared at Sakura solemnly.

"Cause you're an ego maniac jerk, who thinks he's better than everyone else!"

Suddenly there was an "Ooooo….burn…" type noise going around, and they looked around to notice that Naruto was making the sound.

"Oh...hi...was I interrupting something?" Naruto asked. Everybody sweat-dropped. Then, one of the most unexpected things happened. One; there was world peace throughout the world. Two; Sasuke's pants fell down. NO…wait; I'm just joking. Well, one thing that did happen was that Hinata smacked Naruto behind his head and made him unconscious. Everybody just stared. But the moment only was interrupted by an announcement.

""LUNCH TIME!" A voice came through the speakers.

"Let's go in and get lunch then," Sakura suggested and then herded everyone into the cafeteria, which they just happened to be standing in front of. Naruto and Hinata got in; Sakura was about to step in, but was halted by a hand which pulled her back, and then suddenly turned her around and pressed her to the wall.

"Omg…Sasuke…what in the heck are you doing?" Sakura said with fear in her voice.

"A little gift for you…" He said in a husky voice. Then, his face got closer and closer, but before it got too close, he spat on her forehead.

Sakura, realizing what had just happened, wiped his spit off her face and slapped him with his spit on her hand, only to storm off, cursing, into the cafeteria red-faced, which made everyone wonder what had happened. After Sakura stormed into the café, Sasuke came in with a red-hand print on his cheek, which caused even more surprising looks. So, everyone ate lunch and chatted with each other--except for Sasuke and Sakura.

Once lunch was finished, it was time for the lesson. So, everyone finished lunch and then headed to the gym. Once everyone arrived, Tsunade told them what was going to happen.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, I'll explain what's going to happen. In this trust meeting, you are going to trust your partner to catch you when you fall. And for those of you who don't get what I'm saying; one of you will fall backwards and the other one will catch you. Now, first up will be the girls to fall. Ready?" The head instructed, and waited for the girls to do so.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Better get this over with." Sakura mumbled under her breath, then said to Sasuke with a warning tone, "You'd better catch me."

"Whatever, what happened to trusting your partner?" He replied, annoyingly.

"Well, ya gotta earn yours after all the things you did to me. You think I'm going to trust you just like that?!" She said, and snapped her fingers to show what she meant.

"Fine. Let's do this." Sasuke said.

Sakura went in front of Sasuke, took a couple of steps to distance them, and asked him if he was ready, and he said yes. So, she fell like she was supposed to. She expected to hit the ground, but was surprised that she was actually caught by a pair of strong and sturdy arms--which helped her up as well.

"Well hey, you actually caught me! Maybe I will start trusting you." She said with a warm grin.

"Hn."

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Naruto, you'll catch me right?" Hinata asked in a timid voice.

"Of course I will! You don't need to worry; so get a move on, let's do this!" He assured her. So, Hinata did the same thing Sakura did and fell back. Just like Sasuke caught her pink-haired friend, Naruto caught her.

"Thanks for catching me…" She said with a rosy smile.

"No problem." He smiled back and helped to her feet.

**With Tenten and Neji**

"You better not do anything funny…or drop me…" Tenten said, as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't. Now hurry up so we can get this over with." He said with urgency in his voice.

"Fine," she said, "I'm warning you, if you--"

"Don't worry! Now hurry up and fall!"

She did, and was caught like the rest.

"See, Monkey? I caught you!" He said teasingly, then helped her up.

"Don't call me monkey!!!" was the last thing she said before a pair of arms squeezed her tight.

"Let me go…!" She rasped out.

"No, monkey." Neji whispered into her ear.

"Fine then…" She said with a smile, before she kicked her leg backwards, hitting a tender part of the male anatomy with her heel.

"Now, didn't I say not to do anything funny?!" She said, scolding him, as she walked away to complain to Hinata who was right next to them; leaving Neji to cradle his new injury.

**With Shikamaru and Ino**

"Just catch me, okay?!" Ino said and then walked away before she heard any utterance from her partner. She took a couple of steps forward and fell back. Instead of being caught, she fell onto the dirt. "SHIKAMARU!!!" She bolted up and dusted herself off, while turning to face her partner.

"You lazy ass! You were supposed to catch me!!!" She yelled at him while flailing her arms out on her sides.

"Well, **you** didn't say ready." Shikamaru said calmly, which made Ino even madder. So, she kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall.

"What did you do that for, you troublesome woman?!!!" He said angrily.

"You didn't catch me." She said in a huff, and walked away from him to the head director to complain.

**With the Head and Shizune.**

"Everything seems to be going well, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"Yes; even Sasuke and Sakura are cooperating. I better tell them to switch…" The head said, before doing so.

Everything went well; except with Shikamaru and Ino. So, she dismissed everyone…except them…and led them to her office.

"Okay. You two have to learn how to trust each other. Now that I've done what I should do, I'm going to make a proposition for you two." She looked them evenly.  
They both looked a bit confused.

"Eh? What is it?" The two teens asked at the same time.

"Will you two help me get the prank-masters together?" She asked in a serious tone.

"What's in it for us?" Shikamaru asked. Ino just stayed quiet.

"You won't have to do any camp chores for the first two weeks when camp is in full swing; like toilet check and kitchen clean up, but after that it's back to work as normal." She said sternly.

"Fine. I'll agree to this." Ino agreed quickly, which made Shikamaru's eyebrows go up. Seeing this, she explained. "It's good for them…"

"Fine, I'll agree. What do we do?" Shikamaru asked. Then, the Head explained her plans, and the two nodded their heads showing that they understood what their assignment was to be.

**During the Weeks**

The trust/councilor training went along with ease, other than a few bumps in the road. Naruto and Hinata announced they were a couple. Neji and Tenten were still fighting with each other, but they _trusted_ each other. Shikamaru and Ino were plotting with the Head on matchmaking. Sasuke and Sakura…they still fought a lot, but they had gained each other's trust…though the pranks didn't stop.

**Dinner Before the Day of Camp Opening**

"Eh? Where is everybody?" Sakura asked when she entered the room.

"Probably sneaking around doing something fun." Sasuke said. "Well, let's eat." As he said this, he headed to a table with lit candles.

"What are you standing there for? Come on let's eat." Sakura just numbly nodded her head and followed him to the table. Then, Sakura realized something--this felt like a set-up. She'd bet that Ino had something to do with this. Things like this always happened to her during school years. She got set up and everyone disappeared except her date.

"This is a set-up." Sakura said blankly.

"What?" Sasuke questioned after eating some chicken. "What did you just say?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"This is a set up." She repeated a bit louder.

"Eh? Why do you think so?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head.

"It's happening again…Ino is trying to set us up together to get lovey dovey. She always does this to get me to go on a date with some guy and make everyone else disappear." The explanation made Sasuke choke on his food.

"She's doing _what_ to us?!" He growled angrily.

"Trying to get us together! But, I have a plan to back this up." She leaned next to Sasuke's ear, and whispered her brilliant plan she had thought up suddenly, making Sasuke smile.

**In the Kitchen by the Door**

"Can you hear them? What are they saying?" A blond-haired girl was asking a guy with pineapple-shaped hair.

"I can't hear anything anymore…after she explained what you were doing, I knew I should have planned something else." He answered and then muttered the end of his sentence.

Suddenly, they fell through the door, only to see that Sasuke and Sakura's faces were extremely close together.

"Eh?! Shikamaru? Ino?! Way to ruin a romantic moment!!!" Sakura said with a surprised voice. Sasuke agreed with her.

"You two like each other?" Ino asked in an excited voice.

"Yes. We most certainly do." They answered.

'They're lying; but after what the blond-heads have me doing, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut and see how long they can hold this up.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Come on, Ino. Let's go! Our work here is done; you can go announce to the world that they are a couple--tomorrow. Let's go to the campfire and leave the love-birds alone." He said almost teasingly, like he was about to wink, as he dragged the blonde-haired girl out through the door.

"Phew. Ino was easy to fool…but Shikamaru probably knows that we're faking it." Sasuke said. "Come on. We better go to camp fire before everyone suspects something's going on."

At the fire, everyone was singing 'campfire' songs, until Sasuke and Sakura arrived.  
"Oi. What was the hold up, Uchiha?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"A little fun with my girlfriend." Sasuke said, as he held Sakura closer, causing Neji to stop smirking. He began to say something, but the head director interrupted.

"Okay. Enough of this nonsense. All of you go back to your cabins and rest; tomorrow is a big day." Tsunade stated before dismissing everyone. Sasuke and Sakura were the first to leave, and then, everyone followed.

** At the Break of Dawn.**

Sakura woke up earlier than she usually did. She looked out the window, and saw that the sun was rising. So, she decided to go out for a swim while no one was there to interrupt her. After all, this afternoon she was supposed to move into a new cabin to take care of some girls for the rest of the summer.

She grabbed her towel, swimsuit, and a pair of shorts. What she didn't know was that _someone else_ had the same idea.

When she reached the lake, she saw Sasuke coming up the hill. She quickly turned around, when Sasuke called her name, making her stop in her tracks.

"Sakura? Where do you think you're going? Take a swim with me." He said with a genuine smile. Sakura smiled back and agreed.

"You'd better not do anything funny…like back when we were six; 'cause this time, I have something planned." Sakura warned him.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with an appalled look.

"Oh, definitely." She said with confidence.

"Okay. So if I grab you and dunk you into the lake, what would you do?" He asked playfully, as he did as he suggested.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!! YOU FREAKING WEIRDO!!!" Sakura yelled, gasping for air, once she had resurfaced from the water. He quickly swam to the dock as she chased him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She demanded.

"To see what you'd do other than yell, which is pretty lame if you ask me." He said smugly.

"Fine. You wanna see what I'll do?! Let me show you!" So, Sakura stood on her tip-toes and brought Sasuke's head down to hers, planting her lips on his. Then, she let him go slowly, smiling, and pushed him into the lake.

Once Sasuke resurfaced with a bewildered look on his face, Sakura beamed. "That's how I'll react whenever you dunk me in the water; by planting one--" Sakura said jokingly.

"_Boyfriend!_" She grinned evilly.

"Fine then. Looks like I'll have to dunk you again. I have no choice." He grinned deviously.

"WHAT?!" Sakura's eyes bulged as she realized that her plan had backfired.

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the dock. "Just a little closer, _Girlfriend_."

Sakura screamed as she ran as fast she could to get away from her worst enemy, fellow prankster, and potential boyfriend.

* * *

Oki it might but cut off abit and rushed but oh well. hope you likes.  
please review 


End file.
